izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:~InvaderXeena~/My Stupid, Useless Opinions
My opinions on shit that barely even matters in anybody else's world but my own. pls don't read this cuz its useless nd will mk u dye pls k by Hetalia Okay well this is obviousl ythe first thing im opinioning about. I ohonestly have to say Hetalia is like the fucking best show ever, I don't know what I'd now do without it, I can't imagine life without Hetalia now, either. To think this all started with me fucking around on Wattpad reading Hetalia Creepypastas. I kind of feel like a mental defective* though, because I've known about Hetalia since I was SEVEN YEARS OLD, and only THREE MONTHS AGO did I FINALLY get into it. Literally, what the fuck. Oh and don't get me started on the fucking glorious babes in this show like oh my god man there are literally only TWO charatcers who I'm not majorly crushing on right now and i'm sure you all know who they are. just oh my god all these countries are fucking glorious, they're just so hot and sexy and fun oh my lord and this show has literally gotten me a LOT prouder to be a Canadian than I was last year. Mattie needs more attention and recognition, alright? He's adorable, and it's SO OBVIOUS that he isn't America. I have no idea why all of those other countries are so oblivious, it's just, it's obvious. I am totally in love with this show, and every day it's like another country is the main focus of my crushing and whatever. so i'm just gonna end this opinion right here because i could literally go on for hours just talking about how amazing this show is. Also I'm just gonna throw this out there, Iggy is a total babe. He's just so hot and sexy and fun and he's so BRITISH *shot to death* Youtube Okay so as you know, recently I've been able to cheat my child-blocking system on my computer and am now able to go to Youtube. Hurray. You know I honestly never realized how much I missed this site until it unblocked itself. Youtube's changed a lot in the... i think four years i've been gone? lots of people have joined, including my favorite Swede, (Sorry,' ' Berwald.) PewDiePie!~ aaaaaa i love his amnesia videos, so awesome. But not as awesome as Prussia, ahahahhaha *shot* But anyway yeah I have Youtube now, feel free to send me links and shit Canadia* No I'm not talking about Mattie this time. So, Canada, the country I live in! Let's see, the winters are harsh, the government is fucked up, and on the map, apparently he's fucking America! But apart from that Canada's a pretty cool place to be, especially in the winters. Some of the world's best ice hockey players are Canadian!~ Lots of snow in the winters, usually, and I live up North in Toronto so I honestly can't tell you very much about the south!~ AND LET ME TELL YOU THIS, NOT ALL US CANADIANS ARE NICE, A'IGHT? IF YOU PUNCH SOME OF THEM IN THE FACE THEY WILL PUNCH YOU RIGHT FUCKING BACK. I freaking cannot stress this enough. But, you know, WHATEVER. More opinions soon!~ Category:Blog posts